I'll Tell You
by Sydelle Rein
Summary: DH Spoilers! This fic shows Harry going back for his godson and on up to the epilogue. First chapter is also my sort of tribute to all those who died in DH.  On Hiatus
1. I'll Tell You

**I'll Tell You**

A/N: MAJOR SPOILER ALERT FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS! (Just in case you didn't read the summary)

This shows Harry going back for his godson. It's my sort of tribute to all those who died.

-

Harry slowly walked up to the house, grief almost overwhelming him. But at the same time, he could not help but thing: _It's finally over._

He'd much rather not be here, pretend it never happened. It was too painful. But Harry had agreed, and he would not back out. He had to do this. And he would do it right.

Hesitantly, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a frightened female voice asked from beyond it.

"Harry Potter," he answered, then to prove it he continued. "Remus Lupin was my third year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he taught me how to produce a Patronus—a stag, he married Nymphadora Tonks your daughter, mostly known as Tonks or Dora, and I am their son's godfather.

The door flew open. "Harry!" said the woman—Tonk's mother. Her face was full of grief as well, grief for her own husband who had been killed. "The battle's over then? Is Dora all right? Remus? Did you win?" she spoke so quickly, Harry could barely decipher the words. There were two questions in there he very much wished to not answer.

"Voldemort is dead," he said bluntly, but he avoided her eyes. "Never to return."

He did not see how she took the news, but her long silence suggested she knew why he had avoided answering the others. "Why are you here, Harry?" she asked instead, very softly.

"I'm…" he thought of a way to phrase this. He continued to stare at the ground. "I'm here for my godson."

"No!" She burst into tears, knowing there was only one reason for Harry to be here for that purpose. She retreated inside, then pounded her fists against the wall. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOT MY DORA!"

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, fighting the urge to cry as well. "I'm not sure how she died. Or Remus. I didn't see it happen." She pointed blindly towards the opposite wall, towards the door. "Thank you," he said, placing a hand briefly on her shoulder. Her choking sobbing did not cease.

Harry wished he could comfort her. But that was not why he was here. So he moved through the door.

He entered a makeshift nursery. The crib was in the center of the room. He walked over slowly, and starred down at the baby's sleeping face.

He was so tiny! His hair was currently blonde, but going by what Remus had said, that would change. The baby seemed to sense someone was there and opened a sleepy eye. Seeing a complete stranger over his bed, he opened the other and tipped his head to the side, curious. But when Harry reached in to pick him up, he began to cry.

"Shh, Teddy, it's all right," Harry said, holding him closely. The infant calmed at the mention of his name, but shook slightly, obviously still scared. "You don't know me yet, but you will. My name's Harry, and I'm going to take good care of you." Harry only half registered the fact that this baby would not understand him, but he seemed to calm from the words.

A tear leaked down his cheek. "I'll tell you all about your parents. You'll never have to wonder what they were like, like I did. I'll tell you how your father wanted so much to do what was best for you and Dora, even if it meant losing you. And I'll tell you how he realized he was being an idiot and came back. Because that already _was_ what's best for you. I'll tell you how he was a werewolf, like you might be—we don't know yet. How living such a hard life made him cherish life all the more.

"I'll tell you how your mother always believed love was worth everything, any risk. I'll tell you how clumsy she was, which always made anyone laugh. I'll tell you how she never stopped believing in hope, how she was always willing to fight for a brighter future, even if it meant she wouldn't be there to see it.

"And I'll tell you about tell you about their friends and mine, who died along side them. The ones who taught me so much, and will teach you—through me." Tears were poring from his eyes now, but he didn't realize. His voice was oddly steady, despite the anguish inside of him.

"I'll tell you about Dumbledore. How he always knew what was going on and what to do. He always had the right thing to say, the right plan. Even after he was gone, he seemed to guide his followers through the war. He guided me, that's for sure. I'll tell you how he could see the best in anyone, no matter how many peopled doubted that trust.

"Like Severus Snape. I certainly didn't trust him, though Dumbledore did. But he was faithful the whole time. I'll tell you how much respect I have for him now. And when you go to Hogwarts, I'll tell you it doesn't matter whether you're in Gryffindor or Slytherin. Snape—_Severus­­—_was in Slytherin. And looking back, he's the bravest man I've ever met. I'll tell you how he defied Voldemort, how he risked everything to save the one person he loved more than anything else: my mother, even though she could never be his.

"And I'll tell you about my mother. And my father. The way they sacrificed themselves to save me. I can't tell you much about them, because I don't know much, either. But I'll tell you how James was unnaturally loyal to his friends, and always trusted them. Even though that trust eventually led to his death, but I'll tell you how I still want you to be like him. And my mother, who would defend anyone who couldn't defend themselves." Images of his father in the Shrieking Shack with his werewolf friend and his mother defending Severus from James flashed into his mind.

"And I'll tell you about Sirius. He went to prison for twelve years, for a crime he didn't even commit. He was loyal to his last breath, always fighting. He always worried me, taking chances, living life on the edge. But sometimes you need to take risks. He taught me that, and I'll teach you.

"I'll tell you about Mad-Eye Moody. He was so over-cautious it was almost funny. But I'll tell you how that's not surprising, because of the things he's seen. I don't know what, exactly, but anyone could see he'd been through a lot.

"And I'll tell you about Fred Weasley, who was as carefree as Moody was careful, he always had a joke ready, in even the most desperate of situations. He could make anyone laugh, no matter what. You'll meet his twin, George. Those two were inseparable, and no one could ever tell them apart. So in a way you will meet Fred, through George."

"I'll even tell you about Dobby. He's a house elf. He died saving my friends and I. I'll tell you how a long time ago I made him promise to never save my life again—since the last time ended up with my entire left arm boneless. And I'll tell you how glad I am he broke that promise. He was a true friend, even if he wasn't human.

He cradled the baby. "You're the new generation. The one that doesn't have to suffer through indescribable fear. The most you'll have to fear is make-believe monsters hiding in your closet, or—" he laughed, thinking of Luna, "or nargles hidden in the holiday mistletoe.

"You're free. In a way that no one has been for decades."

A/N: I hope you like it! Please R&R.


	2. Plans

**Chapter Two: Plans**

A/N: Well, I got such great reviews from all of you that I decided I'll write a few more chapters. Maybe I'll even make it a long fic. Thanks for everything! Here's the next chapter:

For the next few days, Harry just stayed at the Burrow with the Weasley's and Teddy. He certainly didn't know how to care for a baby, and Mrs. Weasley was more than happy to help him learn. He learned how to feed him from a bottle, how to change his diaper, how to tell if he was hungry or scared or lonely. Harry hadn't realized there was so much to fathering.

The Weasleys seemed to enjoy having a new baby in the house for a while. It took people's minds off of Fred. George stayed in his room most all the time, skipping meals when he could get away with it. It was clear to everyone that he had lost a major part of himself that fateful day.

Hermione had left for Australia, saying she'd be back in a week or so after she took the enchantment off her parents and they were able to move back. Ron and Ginny spent most of their time together in silence.

Ginny was another matter for Harry. They hadn't yet found time to really talk things over. But whenever he saw her, Ginny would smile understandingly, and Harry understood that to mean she could wait a few days—weeks even. Right now, Teddy was Harry's first priority.

Harry was still sad about all the many deaths that had occurred, especially Remus. But somehow he realized that Remus was happy now. He no longer had to deal with the prejudice of the world, being a werewolf and all. He was back with Sirius and James and Lily. And Dora was with him, too, after all. This knowledge helped Harry cope with his grief.

Bill and Fleur popped in often enough, but for the most part remained at Shell Cottage. Charlie was staying with them for a while, as well, before returning to Romania. Now that the war was over, people had to start returning to work again. Percy had also returned to the Burrow, much to everyone's delight.

Weeks went by before Harry really started to get the hang of parenting. For a large portion of the time he wasn't Harry, but rather Harry and Teddy. After a while, he started considering returning to Grimmwald Place. It was his home now, after all, now that he wouldn't return to Privet Drive.

Unfortunately, when he was foolish enough to mention this plan to Mrs. Weasley, she about threw a fit.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she nearly shouted. "You've a home here for as long as you need it! You're as good as my son."

"But Mrs. Weasley, surely—"

"And that's another thing," she interrupted stubbornly. "No more of this 'Mrs. Weasley' nonsense. I'd be happy if you called me mum, but if you won't do that at least call me Molly."

Harry wasn't very comfortable with this idea, so instead he just avoided addressing her at all, whenever he could help it. But he still couldn't help think that sooner or later he would have to leave. Not only did custom dictate he moved out on his own, since he was of age, but it felt…wrong to actually be _living_ here instead of visiting. The fact was that he wasn't a Weasley, he was a Potter. Ron also had a bit of a predicament.

"I'm not sure," he answered when Harry asked what he was planning to do. "I've only got six years training, after all. Most jobs want seven, if not more. You've got no problem. I doubt the Ministry would turn you down as an auror after all you've done, even without the last year. You could probably just jump to the post-school training."

Harry contemplated his words. "Actually, I'm not all sure I want to be an auror any more," he said, taking Teddy back from Ron.

"What?" Ron said automatically. "But that's all you've ever wanted to be!"

"Well, I've sort of done the whole dark-wizard catching thing, haven't I? I don't think I want my whole life to be like that." He bounced the baby up and down on his lap, like Mrs. Weasley had showed him. Teddy giggled happily.

"What are you going to do then? Teach? You were great with the D.A."

Harry shook his head. "I can't exactly take a baby to Hogwarts with me."

"True, well then what?" Harry hesitated. "Oh come on, I won't laugh."

"I was thinking…Quiditch."

There was a small silence. "You serious?" Ron asked.

He nodded. "Quiditch has always been…my outlet, really."

"What's an outlet?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head, indicating it wasn't important. "Well, I think that's brilliant. You deserve to have some fun." Harry let out a breath of relief. Somehow, hearing this positive reaction made him feel a lot better about the decision.

"I'll wait a while before I start looking for openings, though," Harry admitted. "Maybe even a couple years. I don't know if I could handle both Quiditch _and_ parenting."

Ron thought for a while. "Maybe I'll go back to Hogwarts," he thought. "Finish school. It'll give me another year to think about what I want to do."

Harry smiled. "What do you think Hermione will do?"

"I dunno. But she'll be back in a few days, probably." Ron hesitated, and Harry waited for what he knew was coming. "When are you gonna talk to Ginny?" he asked bluntly.

Harry sighed. "I don't know," he said honestly.

"Well there's no more You-Know-Who standing in the way!"

"I know. But…"

"But what? Don't go telling me you really want it to be over, after all."

"Of course not! I'm just…"

"What?"

"Scared," Harry said at last. "Besides, I can't exactly give her the attention she deserves. I have…other responsibilities now." Teddy, as though he knew he was being talked about, began to cry. Harry resumed bouncing the infant again.

"She'll understand that. Besides, _she's_ still got another year of school to go too, remember? That'll give you time to get settled into a new life."

Harry, officially out of excuses already, was forced to not respond. "Soon," he said at last, after a long silence.

"Good."

A/N: Please R&R! I'll start work on the next chapter.


	3. A Garden Meeting

**Chapter Three: A Garden Meeting**

Harry woke early the next morning, as he'd been doing, to Teddy's demand for feeding. Obediently, he picked his godson up from the crib—which Mrs. Weasley had been kind enough to bring down from the attic, and left Bill's old room to go to the kitchen. He had Bill's room to himself, so the baby wouldn't wake anyone else up, much to Ron's relief.

It was barely dawn, judging by the small amount of light that came through the windows. The baby bottle was still set on the counter. Harry, having only one hand as Ted was in the other, pulled out his wand and cleaned the bottle with a flick of his wrist. Then he filled it with some milk from the fridge, heated it slightly with another flick of his wand, and sat down in a chair to feed him.

"There you go," Harry said softly as the child instantly began sucking at the bottle. Sooner or later, he needed to go buy some baby supplies. Most of this stuff—the bottle, the diapers—had been taken from Mrs. Tonks's house, where Remus and Dora had left it.

He watched Teddy until slowly the baby fell asleep again and Harry could put the bottle back up. His hair was auburn now, though even as he watched it changed to blonde once more.

"You'll be a good father." Harry jumped slightly and looked up for the source of the voice. Mrs. Weasley was leaning in the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Oh, hullo Mrs. Weas—"

"Now what have I told you?" she ordered sternly.

"Er, Molly," he felt very awkward saying it, but she seemed so pleased that he ignored it. "Did I wake you up?"

She shook her head and entered. "I was already awake. I thought I heard you coming down the stairs though." She drew her wand and waved it; plates soared from the cupboards and set themselves at the table, along with silverware from the drawers. "Well, I might as well get breakfast started." A pan flew to the stove as she reached into the fridge and pulled out several eggs.

"Would you like any help?" he asked.

"Nonsense! You've got enough to deal with. Why don't you go put that boy back to bed? He'll probably sleep a couple more hours, now, with a full belly." Harry nodded and obeyed.

Not paying much attention to where he was going, he nearly ran into Ginny on the stairs.

"Oh hello, Harry!" she greeted pleasantly. Harry could feel his tongue tie—as it always seemed to do now, whenever he and Ginny actually spoke. More-so now, however, that he' promised Ron he'd talk to her soon. "Has mum made breakfast, yet?" she asked.

It took his mind a moment to register what she had said, lost in his own thoughts. "Er, no. But she's downstairs making some up now. I'm just heading up to put Teddy to bed again."

"All right. Oh, he's just so cute!" she leaned over and kissed the sleeping Teddy on his forehead. "I'll see you later, I guess," she walked passed him, and Harry couldn't help notice a slight disappointment in her eyes.

"Hey—Ginny?" Harry asked suddenly.

She turned around again. "Yes?"

He fumbled with the words in his head for a moment before they would come out. "Would you meet me in…the garden, in a moment? We should…we need to talk."

"Of course!" she smiled much more brightly, though there was a definite sense of sudden nervousness behind her cinnamon eyes. She turned again and headed to do as bid. Harry, after hurrying upstairs and placing Teddy in his crib again, headed to the garden as well.

When he entered the garden, he and Ginny starred at each other for several minutes without saying anything. Then Harry decided to break the silence.

"Look, Gin. I'm sorry. I know we should've talked days ago, but—"

"Don't you dare apologize for that!" she scolded, though she was smiling. "I understand perfectly. Teddy needs you now, which means you have new responsibilities."

"Right. Well, a year ago I…err…"

Ginny decided to help him out. "Broke things off with me to protect me from Voldemort." Harry nodded. That should've been the easy part of conversation, since they'd already covered that much.

"Well, obviously there's no Voldemort anymore," Harry muttered, trying to force himself to meet her eyes, but he only managed to dart back and forth to them and away. "And well, I'll understand perfectly if you'd rather…if you don't want to, I mean…"

Ginny giggled, and the layer of tension seemed to vanish. "I suppose I'll be the strong one, here," she said loftily. She looked him in the eyes. "Harry Potter, would you be willing to get back together with me?"

A grin spread across Harry's face, and his only answer was to jump the previously awkward distance between them, wrap her in his arms and kiss her warmly and hungrily. He'd been longing for this for a very long time. And judging by her reaction, so had she.

When they ran out of air, they were forced to part. "You know I still have a year of school," Ginny pointed out, still wrapped in Harry's arms.

"I know. But I'll wait." He thought back to Ron's words. "That'll give me time to get settled with Teddy, anyways."

She kissed him again. "And we'll see each other every Hogsmead weekend," she told him. "I'll owl you with the days as soon as I get them."

"And we'll see each other over Christmas Break," he pointed out. Then he looked over her shoulder and laughed.

"What is it?" she asked and turned to look, she didn't see anything.

"Well, judging by the way a head just vanished from the kitchen window, I'd say your mum's watching us." Ginny laughed in response. Hand in hand, they returned inside to face questioning.

Mrs. Weasley was showing a great effort of restraint when they entered. Clearly, she did not want to appear as though she'd been spying. But also quite clearly, she couldn't be more pleased.

"Just give it up, mum," Ginny said, trying not to laugh. "We know you were watching us."

With that, Mrs. Weasley threw herself across the room and hugged both of them. "Oh aren't you two the cutest little couple!"

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed, outraged at being treated like such a child. Harry blushed, but laughed anyways.

"But how—when?" she asked, very much the excited mother.

"Well, technically a few months before a year ago," Harry explained. "But we, err. We sort of broke things off at Dumbledore's funeral until now."

"What's this 'we' business?" Ginny demanded, rounding on him. "You were the only one worried about Voldemort, I never cared how much danger us being together would put me in."

Mrs. Weasley looked confused. "Wait, Harry you broke things off to protect her from You-Know-Who?" she asked. Harry, shame-faced, but still convinced he'd done the right thing, nodded defiantly. With a fresh wave of love and excitement, Mrs. Weasley swooped him up in another hug. A very fierce hug.

"Um, mum? He's turning purple." Mrs. Weasley let go immediately but continued beaming at them.

At that point Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen. "Good morning everyone!" he said, smiling. "I actually get to go back to work today!"

"Arthur!! You'll never guess what!"

Both Harry and Ginny groaned.

A/N: There you go: chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R! I welcome any criticism.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Well, according to what JK's said in her interview, and after re-reading the epilogue, my story seems way off. Teddy doesn't live with Harry, Harry does become an Auror, Hermione doesn't do what I was planning her to do, so. sigh I'm thinking I'm going to discontinue this, since it's so off.

However, if you'd like me to continue anyways, please review and tell me. I may continue anyways if enough people want me to. I already had a good chapter and half written and ready to post.

Thanks for all of your support! I'll certainly do some more one-shots, though.


	5. Shopping

A/N: Ok, judging by the complete flooding of my e-mail of all the reviews, (which I LOVE by the way!) I should continue anyways. So I will. Thank you everyone for all your support! Here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Four: Shopping**

"Well it's about bloody time!" Ron exclaimed when Harry told him of the recent developments. "Now don't you wish you'd done what I said sooner?"

"You should've said it sooner," Harry retorted. Ron waved his hand at this feeble point. They were in the living room. Ginny sat on the floor, playing with little Teddy and completely ignoring the boys.

"Women," Ron said, shaking his head at his sister. "Get them anywhere near a baby and they lose it."

Harry chuckled. "Listen Ron, I was thinking I'd go to the store today, to get some things for Ted."

"'The Store?'" Ron repeated. "What's 'The Store'? I've never heard of it."

Harry shook his head with another chuckle. "Muggles say it," he explained. "It just means a store."

"Oh, well why didn't you just say that?"

"Anyway, I really don't know what I'm looking for. You wanna come with me and we'll muddle through together?"

"I don't know anything about babies, mate," Ron said. "Why don't you ask Ginny?"

"Ask me what?" Ginny looked up at the sound of her name.

"Harry needs help picking out baby stuff," Ron said simply, before Harry could answer. Ginny nearly squealed.

"Oh I'd _love_ to come! We could pick him out some cute little outfits and get him some fun baby wizard toys and—"

"Um, Ginny," Harry interrupted, amused at her sudden enthusiasm. "I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't know of any wizard baby stores."

"I'm sure Mum does," she insisted. "Come on Harry, it'll be so much fun!"

"Well…all right then." He couldn't help but grin.

"Great! I'll go ask her!" she leapt to her feet and sprang into the kitchen, Teddy still in her arms.

"I'm telling you," Ron said, throwing up his hands, "women!" Not even a full minute later, the two women returned.

"Harry that's a splendid idea! And I know just the place! The Baby Bundle will have everything."

"Um, great. Where is it?"

-

"It looks just like a Muggle store," Harry said, looking at the store in front of them.

"Well it's supposed to, remember?"

"Ya, but…"

"Oh come on." Ginny took his hand and led him inside. A bell tinkled inside when they opened the door. It was a small shop, with only a few rows of items. A middle-aged woman came up to them as they entered.

"What an adorable little boy!" she said, looking at Teddy. "How old is he?"

"Not quite a month," Harry answered. Saying this, he realized something that he should've been paying close attention to. The full moon would be coming up in just a few days. But he didn't need to worry about that right now.

"How cute! And you two are his parents?"

"No!" Harry and Ginny exclaimed, each blushing deeply and not looking at each other. "He's just mine," Harry answered the unspoken question. "He's my godson."

"Ah. Godson. So how old are _you_, if I may ask?"

"He's sev—"

"Eighteen," Harry interrupted, giving her a warning glance. "Anyway, we were told to ask for Astia?" The woman's confused look vanished.

"Well that would explain things," she said with a smile. "So you would be muggleborn?" she asked Harry. "And you would be pureblood?" she asked Ginny.

Harry smiled, though Ginny looked thoroughly confused. "Muggle-raised," he corrected. "But yes."

"Muggles don't come of age until eighteen, dearie," she told Ginny kindly. "Oh, and I _am_ Astia, if you haven't figured that out yet." She motioned for the two of them to follow her and led them to a door on the opposite side of the shop. "If muggles open this it just looks like a closet," she told them. When she opened the door, though, it opened to another, much larger room, full of many gadgets Harry had never seen.

Ginny smiled. "Yes, this is _much_ more like Mum described." Astia let them pass her to enter first. As they did, she looked more closely at Harry and screamed, making them jump.

"You—you're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed, fear and awe in her voice.

Harry sighed. So far he'd managed to let himself believe the delusion that she wouldn't notice. He flattened his bangs over his scar, as if that would help. "Ya," he said reluctantly.

"H—Harry Potter! In my shop!" She was very red now. "Oh, but of course you get enough of that!" she laughed at her own folly, still much clearly "star-struck" as the muggles would say. "P—please, Mr. Potter, help yourself to anything. Anything at all! No charge!"

"No—I couldn't possibly—"

"Nonsense! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have a shop, now would I?" She lowered her voice. "He's really gone then? You-Know-Who?"

Harry nodded. "He's really gone. But I can't just take—"

"Of course you can!" She giggled nervously. "Here I am arguing with Harry Potter. _Thee_ Harry Potter!"

Ginny was having great difficulty suppressing her laughter. Just then the bell tinkled at the front of the shop again.

"Oh dear," said Astia, not happy with the idea of leaving the famous Chosen Boy Who Lived or whatever it was now that it was all over. "Go ahead and look around!" Reluctantly, she left through the door again into the muggle portion of the shop.

Ginny cracked up as soon as she shut the door behind her.

"It's not funny!" Harry insisted.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it is." Her laughter finally subsided. "Come on, then." And she set off down one of the isles. A basket of sorts floated magically behind her as soon as she walked forward, and one did for Harry as well.

After they'd gotten the necessities: diapers (stating they were "magically absorbent"), a couple self-heating bottles, and a new crib (which fit into the basket with ease, despite its size), Harry and Ginny entertained themselves looking through some of the toys.

"Oh, I have to get him one of these!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, pulling down a toy, infant-sized broom.

"But Harry, he won't even be able to sit on it for a year, at least," Ginny pointed out, smiling at his childish amusement.

"I know," Harry said, but he put it in the basket anyways. "But oh well. I had one when I was a baby, you know?"

That surprised her. "At the Dursleys?" she asked, shocked.

"No, at my parents. I don't remember it, but my mum sent a picture to Sirius of me playing with it."

Ginny smiled as he continued down the line of toys. Even though he couldn't remember, the joy on his face was obvious. She continued to help him look.

"What about this?" she asked, taking down what looked like an ordinary teething ring. She read the small sign next to where it was stocked. "It says that when he chews on it," she squeezed it in her hand. Many different colored lights soared around her. Teddy, as Harry walked up to examine the toy, giggled playfully and tried to snatch the lights out of the air.

They got a couple more toys before they moved on to Ginny's favorite part: clothes.

"Oh he'd look so cute in this!" she exclaimed, holding up a baby-sized sailor outfit. Harry shook his head.

"Sorry Ginny, but no godson of mine's going to wear that." But in the end, Ginny pouted so much that Harry tossed it in the basket anyways, just to make her happy. Then, after a few more sensible selections, they purchased their choices—much to Astia's annoyance. She was still insisting that she give Harry his money back when they were half way out the door with their bag of purchases in hand.

Ginny laughed again. "Expect a lot of that, Harry," she told him bluntly. He ignored her. When the entered the alleyway they had first appeared in, away from the eyes of passing muggles, Harry took her hand and they turned on the spot, apparating them both back to the Burrow.

A/N: Unfortunately, though I promise to continue with this, I will be out-of-town for the next week and unable to update, starting tomorrow. As soon as I get back however, I'll update as soon as I can. Actually, I'm hoping to finish this next chapter within the next couple hours and post it as well. Please keep those reviews coming!


	6. The First Full Moon

**Chapter Five: The First Full Moon**

Two days later, Harry went up to his room under the pretense of putting Teddy down for a nap. But really, once he reached the room he apparated to Shell Cottage with his godson. If anyone would know what to do now, it would be Bill.

When he opened his eyes, they were just outside the house. Hesitantly, Harry raised his hand and knocked.

"'oo iz eet?" a female voiced asked from inside.

"Harry Potter," he answered. "I'm—" but he didn't finish the sentence as Fleur opened the door.

"'arry!" she shouted.

"Fleur!" Harry scolded. "You shouldn't just open the door like that! I could be a Death Eater out for one more kill!"

"You could be," came Charlie's voice as he came into view. "But how many Death Eaters would reprimand us about not being careful?"

"Hullo Charlie. I forgot you were staying here." The man looked much older than he had before—as most did, now that the war was over.

"Not for much longer," he answered. "I'm taking off in a couple days for Romania again. Now, what can we do for you?" he beckoned for Harry to enter, which he did.

"I was actually wondering if I could talk to Bill?" Charlie looked slightly curious, but didn't pry.

"I had a feeling you might be coming by," said a third voice. Harry turned to face Bill and gave a half smile.

"Vut iz eet?" Fleur asked, looking curiously between her husband and Harry.

"Well…you see," Harry began, "tomorrow's a full moon and…well." He looked down at Teddy in his arms. "I don't know if…"

"Of course, of course. I don't think you've got anything to worry about, but I suppose there's no harm in being a little careful until we know for sure."

"Well, I obviously can't just leave him in a room to transform, but. I dunno, are baby werewolves hard to keep in check?"

"Honestly, I don't know if there has ever _been _a baby werewolf before," Bill answered. "I suppose there must have been at some point. But I haven't heard of anyone being bitten so young. Or, born to a werewolf father," he added.

"I just don't know what to do," Harry said, feeling helpless.

"Tell you what. There's a shed outside. Tomorrow we'll bring Teddy in there and wait together. I think between the two of us we could keep a werewolf in check. And he might not even transform."

"But—no! What if it goes wrong and you're bit? For real this time?"

"Frankly, I don't think he's even going to transform. But even if he does, I don't think he could do much damage, being so small and all."

"But—?"

"What about the wolfsbane potion?" Charlie interrupted.

Harry's eyes widened. "Ya!" He liked that idea. "But, could we brew it in time?"

Bill smacked his head with his hand. "I'm an idiot." But he laughed. "No, it takes weeks to brew. But we have some here."

"You have—here? Why?"

"Well, we didn't know if I would be a werewolf, either. So we didn't take any chances. Thanks Charlie." Bill left and came back with a small vial. "We didn't make much, and this is all that's left. But it should be more than enough for Ted." He handed it to Harry, who stashed it in his pocket.

"When do I give it to him?" he asked.

"Remus had me take it the morning of the full moon. So early tomorrow, I would say." Harry's insides panged at the thought of Remus. It was getting easier to think of him, but it would be a long time before he was completely comfortable talking about him. "So even if he does transform, he won't act like he has."

"Thanks Bill," Harry said, fully relieved. He felt a lot better now. And even if Teddy was a werewolf, Harry could just learn to brew the potion and give it to him every month.

"No problem. Just remember, don't mix it with anything. If you do it makes the potion…well, completely useless."

"Ya, ok. Thanks again!" Fleur swooped down and kissed him once on each cheek before he left.

When he returned to the Burrow, Harry really did put Teddy down for a nap, in his new crib which he and Ginny had set up immediately after returning from the Baby Bundle. Then he closed the door softly behind him and went back downstairs. When he reached the first floor, he was quite surprised to see a bushy-haired someone wrapped in Ron's arms in front of the door, kissing.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, announcing his presence, causing the two to jump apart.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed and ran forward to hug him.

"Hullo Hermione. Sorry to interrupt." He grinned when both she and Ron blushed. "When did you get here?"

"About five minutes. How's Teddy?"

"Ya, you were gone an awful long time to be putting him to bed, mate," Ron commented suspiciously.

Harry shrugged. "I went to Cottage Grove. Bill gave me a vial of the Wolfsbane potion for Teddy."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh Harry I'd forgotten about that! So, he really _is_ a werewolf then? Oh poor Teddy!" her eyes welled up with tears.

"We still don't know yet," Harry assured her, much to Hermione's relief. "Tomorrow's his first full moon. How are your parents?" he asked to change the topic.

Hermione's face brightened so quickly it took Harry slightly off guard. "They're wonderful! They remember _everything!_ I mean…well they're pretty furious that I messed with their minds without their permission. At least they _say_ they're furious. But I really don't think they're all that mad. And they still remember their time in Australia, so it was like they had a year-long vacation. And—"

"Woa! Hermione, take a breath!" Ron told her, laughing. She smiled in spite of herself.

"Sorry, it's just such a relief!" But obediently she took a deep breath. "So what's been going on here?" she asked. She lowered her voice, her face falling. "How's everyone dealing with…what happened?"

It was a touchy subject, but it was getting easier for the whole family. Except for one that is.

"George is still devastated," Ron answered softly, looking at the floor. "We've barely seen him. He just stays in his room the whole time. Mum still bursts into tears randomly, but she's getting better. I think the whole thing with Harry and Ginny is serving as a nice distraction."

"What? What about Harry and Ginny?" she turned to Harry, ordering him silently to explain.

"We're back together," he explained shortly, not able to suppress a grin despite the tension in the air. Hermione squealed and hugged him again.

"That's great!" she exclaimed, but then guiltily turned to Ron again. "Ron, how are _you_ doing?"

He shrugged. "I'm getting on all right." It was a lie, but neither Harry nor Hermione felt like commenting on that. "I think Percy's more devastated than anyone 'cept George." Harry nodded. Percy had lost two years from his family with the Ministry, only to come back with one less family member to make up with.

Harry decided to change the subject. "Of course the ghoul isn't too happy to be back in the attic," he said with attempted humor. Though it was clear neither of the others truly felt like laughing, they followed his lead and changed the subject.

-

"We'll be right outside if anything goes wrong," Hermione told him, with a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry nodded, and she and Ron left, closing the door behind them. Harry locked it, both manually and magically.

He and Teddy were in the broom shed. Harry looked around with yet another pang. The last time he had been in here had been two years ago with Dumbledore.

In just a few minutes, Teddy would transform. Well, at least the full moon would rise, whether or not the baby transformed still remained to be seen. Harry had given him the potion that morning, though he'd reluctantly had to force feed him as Teddy refused to swallow the ghastly liquid.

His nerves mounted as he waited. And waited. And waited. He glanced out the window. Surely ten hours had passed already, hadn't it? It felt like it.

At long last the moon cleared the mountains and it was entirely visible. Harry held his breath for a long time, but nothing happened. He waited for several more minutes. At long last, he breathed normally again, and smiled his relief.

Teddy wasn't a werewolf.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter, cuz it's the last you'll read for the next week because as I said, I'll be gone on vacation. As soon as I get back, I promise I'll keep writing. In fact, I'll even take a notebook with me and write anyways. But posting it will have to wait until I get back. Thanks for your support! I'll update as soon as I can.


	7. Jobs and Surprises

A/N: Well I'm back from vacation! And here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! And I think I have a MUCH better idea about what I'll be doing with this fic in the future.

**Chapter Six: Jobs and Surprises**

Still more weeks passed, and life was slowly progressing forward. Deaths became slightly easier to speak of, nerves were less on edge—watching for hiding Death Eaters, and more concrete plans were being made for the future.

Hermione had been offered a job at the Ministry of Magic, despite the fact that she was missing her final year of studies—though this hardly seemed to matter to anyone but herself. In a few weeks, she would be settled into her new job at the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. Though she no longer had any delusional ideas of setting all the house-elves free against their will, she still had many ideas left over from S.P.E.W. that she planned to incorporate, to "better the relationship between wizard and house-elf."

For the Ministry, under the leadership of Kingsley, was now a very respectable place to work, though there were certainly many much-needed changes still to come.

Ron's idea of returning to Hogwarts remained in the back of his mind, but it was slowly being pushed further and further back. With the help of Hermione (of course) he'd been researching possible jobs for his own talents, and somehow this had re-kindled his idea of being Auror. This surprised Harry, for previously he'd only assumed Ron liked that idea because of the glory, or even simply because Harry was interested in it. But now he seemed genuinely sincere, despite the fact that this would take several more years training.

Of course there was the matter of only six-years Hogwarts education, but according to Hermione there were ways to test out of the last year if there were extenuating circumstances. And the three of them were fairly certain that "helping to destroy the most evil and powerful wizard of all time alongside the famous Harry Potter" counted as an extenuating circumstance. So Ron was hoping to join the Auror Academy come next fall.

Harry, though he continued to think of a future career in Quidditch, had to suppress a strange feeling in his stomach as Ron progressed towards becoming an Auror. For over three years, Harry'd been planning on that same path once he'd left Hogwarts. It felt strange to simply give it up. Though admittedly, he had not mentioned his new idea to anyone since telling Ron.

But oh well. That was life, wasn't it?

Besides, even if he _did_ still want to be an Auror—which he didn't—there'd be no way to take care of Teddy _and_ do the extensive training required for the dangerous field.

He shook his head. Quidditch would be a fine career. He'd always loved Quidditch, and he was fairly certain he could do that and father Teddy at the same time.

Speaking of Quidditch, he, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were outside playing a make-shift game. Harry had been slightly surprised when Hermione expressed an interest to play. Up until this point, she had followed Neville's lead of keeping both feet planted firmly on ground. But as she explained to Harry, she just wanted to try something new. So she'd borrowed George's broom and shakily mounted. (It had felt wrong to use Fred's broom.)

They were fairly evenly matched: Harry and Hermione against Ron and Ginny, though quite often the teams were forgotten and it turned into a game of air-borne keep-away rather than Quidditch.

It was about an hour into their game that a short burst of red sparks erupted over the Burrow. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked at each other, but Harry was still watching where the sparks had disappeared and didn't see.

"What was that?" he asked as casually as he could, trying to mask his worry.

Ron shrugged. "Mum probably found something from the tw—from George's shop," he said. "Er, listen I'm getting kinda hungry. Anyone wanna go in for some food?"

The others agreed so quickly that Harry was slightly suspicious, but didn't say anything. He wanted to check it out anyways, so it was a nice excuse to head in without looking paranoid.

The house was strangely silent, but the others didn't seem to think anything of it. They strode confidently into the kitchen. Harry lingered. Something wasn't right here. He pulled out his wand and held it tightly. He didn't want to be caught off guard. Then he followed the others into the kitchen. Surely if something was wrong in there, he'd have heard something.

It was pitch black in the kitchen, and deadly silent. Harry tightened his grip on his wand. "Ron?" he asked softly. "Ginny? Hermione?"

Suddenly the lights turned on.

"SURPR—!"

"_Stupify!" _Harry cried, swinging his wand up. Red light flashed and it took everyone a couple of seconds to realize that Bill had just been stunned. "Uh oh," Harry said and hurried over to regenerate him. When he did, Bill laughed. Hard.

"That was excellent, Harry," he said, standing up again.

"I'm so sorry, Bill!" Harry exclaimed. "I thought maybe…I dunno."

"Oh relax Harry. I'm not hurt." Laughter ensued by everyone else, as well, Harry included.

"We're sorry, Harry," Mr. Weasley said with a chuckle of his own. "We should've realized you might still be a little jumpy after everything that's happened."

Harry shook his head. "I should've waited to see what I was shooting at. But what's going on, anyways?"

Everyone blinked at him, as if he should already know. There was the entire Weasley family, minus Charlie who was in Romania again. Even George had come down, though there were dark circles under his eyes. Neville and Luna were there as well, though Harry couldn't imagine why. So was Mrs. Tonks. And McGonagall, of all people.

"Harry birthday, Harry," Luna said in her usually dreamy voice.

Harry blinked slowly, too. "Birthday?" he said, confused. "But my birthday's not until…" then he stopped. He'd been at the Burrow for over two months now. Today was July 31. It _was_ his birthday!

"You forgot your own birthday?" Ginny said, laughing. "Harry, Harry, Harry. What are we going to do with you?" Mrs. Wealsey steered him to the table, where there was a tall pile of presents, where she picked one up and shoved it into his hands.

"Go on Harry, open your presents!"

A/N: Next chapter should be coming soon. I'm fairly certain I know what I'm going to do with it. Please R&R!


	8. Opportunities

**Chapter Seven: Opportunities**

A few books, a sweater, many chocolate frogs, various Weasley Wizard Wheezes items, and many other presents later, Harry finally managed to slip away from being the center of attention, and faded into the crowd to talk to people.

"Hello Harry," a dreamy voice said behind him, making Harry turn.

"Hullo Luna," Harry greeted. "Err, thanks for coming. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Ginny invited me. She seemed to think I'd have a good time. Which I am," she said nonchalantly. "It is fun being around people again. It's like having friends again."

This comment, uttered multiple times by Luna over the years, didn't have the same effect on Harry as it usually did. Normally he'd have been made extremely uncomfortable and changed the subject.

"You have friends," Harry said instead, quite plainly. "You've got me, at least. And Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Us at the very least."

"Do I?" she asked, still very dreamily. "I suppose I do. How lovely. So what are you planning to do now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is defeated? I suppose life must feel very dull right now. But perhaps that is a good thing."

Harry hesitated, glancing around. No one was listening. And he could always count on Luna to be painfully honest. "I was thinking of maybe going into Quidditch," he muttered, waiting to see her reaction.

She looked mildly surprised. "Are you, now? How very strange. I always thought you wanted to be an auror."

"I did, but. Well, I've done the whole dark-wizard catching thing, haven't I? And I can't exactly take Teddy with me to the Academy. You know Teddy right? He's my godson, Remus Lupin's son."

"I know of Teddy Remus Lupin," Luna answered. "And I think it is very kind of you to take such good care of him. I have to wonder, though, if that is what's best for you?"

"What?" Harry asked, taken by surprise. "Taking care of Teddy?"

"No," she said casually. "Making Quidditch your career. I would imagine that would be very plain after all that you have done."

"How so?"

"Well, all your life you've been fighting against You-Know-Who. I did not know you until three years ago, but everyone knows the story. Your first year, you stopped him from getting the Sorcerer's Stone. You second year, you destroyed his Memory at Hogwarts, and saved Ginny Weasley. Your third year you faced You-Know-Who's trusted servant, traveling back in time to make sure the innocent man was not convicted. Your fourth—"

"All right, all right, I get it. I've done a lot."

"You see, Harry Potter, you have always fought the Dark Arts. Will you really feel complete if now you merely fly through the air for fun?"

Harry didn't answer, because he had no answer. It was exactly what he'd been thinking since Ron had been talking about becoming an auror.

"Excuse the intrusion, but Mr. Potter, I wondered if I could speak with you." Harry looked up to McGonagall. He'd been wondering why she was here, and it seemed he was about to find out. Obediently, he followed her out of the living room—where the party had moved to—and into the garden outside.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I'll get straight to the point," she said, turning to face him. "I was wondering if you'd thought about what you're going to do now?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth. What would he say? Somehow, he felt that what he said now he would have to follow. Seeker, or auror? "Well, err…I was thinking…" He couldn't decide. And he couldn't finish the sentence.

"I see," she answered. "Well, in that case, I have a different question for you." She waited a few seconds, as though waiting for Harry to respond in someway. "Would you be willing to take up the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts in the fall?"

Whatever Harry had expected, it wasn't that. He gapped at her. "M-me?" he stammered. "A _teacher?_"

"This cannot be that big of a surprise to you. I hear you had quite a knack for teaching in the 'Dumbledore's Army.' I understand that you have taken Ted Lupin into your care, but I'm sure something can be arranged. For instance, we could give you fewer, larger classes, giving you more free time to spend with him. There are plenty of people who could watch him while you were teaching."

"But, _me?_" I'm only sev—err, eighteen!"

"And you already have a hundred times the experience of anyone else who might be willing to teach the subject," she countered. "Don't concern yourself with the "whys" because frankly, I think we both know you'd make an excellent teacher. The only question remaining, is whether or not you will accept."

Harry rubbed his head. Now he had three careers to choose from. "I dunno," he said honestly. "I just don't know."

"Well I never expected you to make a decision right away. You can think about it. But please, get back to me as soon as you can. If you turn down the post, I'll need to look around for someone else."

"Ok I'll—ya. I'll let you know as soon as possible." _As soon as I figure out what the heck it is I'm going to do with the rest of my life, _he added to himself.

"That's all I ask. Now if you'd excuse me, I need to speak with Mr. Longbottom as well."

"Neville?" Harry asked, stunned again.

"Yes. Mr. Longbottom has accepted the post of Herbology professor. I spoke with him a few days ago, but in my haste I forgot to tell him when he'd need to be at the school." She turned to walk back inside, but paused in the doorway. "Oh, and happy birthday, Mr. Potter."

-

Ginny found him on the garden bench a good half an hour later.

"So this is where you disappeared to," she said, sitting next to him. She kissed him on the cheek. "What's going on? You should be happy on your birthday."

"I have three careers to choose from," he said bluntly. "And I have no idea which to pick."

"What three?" she asked, curious.

"Seeker, auror, and now teacher." He rubbed his head again. "It was hard enough choosing between two."

"That's why McGonagall was here?" she asked. Harry nodded. "All right, let's think about this, then. What do you like about each choice?"

Harry starred at her for a moment, then shook his head. Why was he surprised that she wanted to help? "All right. Well, for auror, I've been sort of chasing a dark wizard for most of my entire life, so that just seems like a fitting job. I can't really imagine _not_ doing that. And it's important work. As an auror, maybe I could prevent all of this from happening again."

"Ok. And the others?"

"I've always loved Quidditch. It was always a way to let go of _having_ to face Voldemort, or anything connected to him. It was my way of forgetting everything I had to worry about. And with teaching…wow. I've never even _thought_ of teaching. I mean, there was the DA and everything, but that was just because Umbrige was a complete…"

"Toad?" Ginny supplied. Harry laughed and nodded. "All right. What is it that you _don't_ like about the jobs?"

He sighed. "I've been dealing with Voldemort my whole life. I don't know if I could keep hunting dark wizards. It would be nice to have a little more…freedom. That's why I was thinking Quidditch. But now, I dunno." Luna's words floated to his head. "I've always had something meaningful to do—or to work for. I don't know if I could do something so pointless as flying around looking for the Snitch for the rest of my life. And with teaching. Well, I've never really thought of teaching, good or bad. So I don't even know what to _think _about that. I suppose it would be nice to teach kids to defend themselves, it would give me something meaningful to do, but on the other hand all those kids will be gaping at me: the famous Harry Potter who 'vanquished the Dark Lord.'

"Ron thinks Quidditch is a swell idea," Harry continued. "McGonagall wants me to teach, Luna thinks I should go ahead as an auror. I have absolutely no idea what to do. And then there's the whole matter with Teddy. Whatever I choose, I have to be able to take care of him."

"Well I don't think that would be an issue. There are plenty people in all three fields with children, so there must be someway to work that out." Harry hadn't thought of this. "Why not sleep on it?" Ginny asked reasonably. "You don't have to decide right now. And no one can decide for you, so don't listen to any of them. Do what _you_ want to do."

Harry nodded. She was right, he didn't have to decide right now.

A/N: Well, as you may have already guessed, I haven't quite decided what I want Harry to do yet. I understand that Rowling said he became an auror, but there are plenty of other things I'm not following that she said, why let that dictate this part of the fic? So I'd love some input as to what you want. If there's a large majority as to what you want him to be, I'll probably do that. If not, I'll probably end up spinning a bottle or something to decide. So please review and let me know what you want!


	9. Choosing a Path

A/N: Ok! The votes are in. What will he choose? You'll have to read to find that out.

**Chapter Eight: Choosing a Path**

Harry and Ginny rejoined the party after that. McGonagall had already left.

"Harry!" He jumped a little and turned around to face Neville. "Are you really going to teach? McGonagall says she just asked you, but you hadn't decided."

"Err, right. I haven't decided yet, sorry Neville."

"That's all right. But wouldn't that be _great?_ I'm the new Herbology teacher." He swelled at these words, obviously quite proud of himself. "I don't know if she told you. We could be colleagues! Can you believe it Harry? _Me!_ A teacher!" Harry laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Yes, she told me. Congratulations."

"That's why Professor McGonagall was here?" Hermione asked him, with a slight excitement. "To ask you to teach? Harry that would be wonderful! It would be the DA all over again! You were wonderful with that! Just think—"

But at that time, Mrs. Weasley opened the kitchen door again. "Come on everyone! Time for the cake." And with those words, there was a sudden mad-rush to the kitchen. Harry was pulled forward by someone, he wasn't sure who, and deposited in front of a big chocolate cake with eighteen candles on it. The words "Happy Birthday Harry" were written neatly in red icing. "Make a wish, Harry," Mrs. Weasley told him kindly.

Harry looked down at the cake. What could he wish for now? The war was over, what was left? He looked at the people around him, then smiled slightly at his own folly.

_I wish we'd all have long, happy lives,_ he thought. _And don't have to repeat these last few years._

He blew out the candles, and Mrs. Weasley moved to cut the cake.

"What'd you wish for?" Ron asked, as a plate was handed to him. As soon as he took it, he stuffed the cake into his mouth.

"He can't tell anyone that, Ronald," Luna said dreamily, joining the conversation. "If he tells, then the snugpikes will steal his wish away and it won't come true."

Harry fought the urge to laugh. "Yes, Ron, what could you possibly thinking?" he asked humorously. That was a good thing about having Luna for a friend—she always made him laugh, albeit unintentionally.

-

Harry lay in bed that night, wide awake. Why did choosing a career have to be so hard? He sighed.

If he became an auror, he'd be trapped doing for the rest of his life what he'd always complained about _having_ to do: chasing dark wizards.

If he chose Hogwarts, there'd be a whole new generation to gawk at him, the famous Harry Potter. Could he handle that?

If he chose Quidditch…Could he really do something so pointless after the meaningful life he'd led up to this point? Plus, it would definitely add to his fame, and that wasn't something he wanted. If he chose Quidditch, he'd always be in the eye of the public. There'd be no shrinking away if it became too much.

That was something he hadn't thought of. He couldn't be a Seeker, he decided, a weight seeming to fall off his shoulders as he narrowed his options. His whole life he'd been in the spotlight. He'd been hoping that after the war, that might possibly fade a little bit. While this hope was delusional, and he knew it, becoming a professional Seeker would _increase_ his fame and the gawking: the exact opposite of what he wanted.

So now he just had two to choose from: auror or teacher. Great.

Auror. Teacher. Auror. Teacher. Auror. Teacher.

Teddy stirred and gave a feeble cry, most likely from a nightmare. Harry rose from bed, only slightly tired himself, and picked up the sleeping child, rocking him back and forth slightly until he calmed.

Despite what Ginny said, he couldn't shake the feeling that if he was an auror, he wouldn't be able to be Teddy's godfather. Both of Teddy's parents had died in battle, even if only one had actually been an auror. What if something happened to him, Harry, while _he_ was working in the field? What would happen to Teddy then?

Harry's own parents had been killed before he could remember them, then years later his godfather had died, also battling. That had been a devastating blow to him. Could he really become an auror, knowing that the same thing could happen to Teddy that had happened to him?

But if he didn't, that only left him with teaching. What would that be like?

Harry thought back to the days of the DA. He'd enjoyed himself, he realized. He'd enjoyed teaching people when others—mainly Umbridge—wouldn't. Hogwarts had always been his home, more so than either Privet Drive or the Burrow. If he became a professor, then Hogwarts would _really _be his home. That would be nice, wouldn't it?

But dealing with so many kids gawking at him…

But that wouldn't be any worse than anything else he could do. People would always be gawking at him now. As a teacher, he could make a new name for himself, one that didn't have to do with vanquishing dark wizards, but with helping kids find their way.

He'd be able to see Ginny, too. He nearly laughed. _That_ would be interesting. He'd actually be teaching her! And Luna too! He shook his head slightly. He supposed it should be no different than teaching them in the DA, but it was, and he knew it. He and Ginny would have to work something out, but it certainly wouldn't be any worse than just not seeing her for a year.

He would go to Hogwarts. He would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

That decided, Harry placed the now-calm Teddy back into his crib, and climbed back into bed. Maybe now he could finally get some sleep.

A/N: Tada! Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor it is! Just about everyone who reviewed asked for that, so I figured why not go for it? There were a couple for the others, of course, but DADA took the majority easily. I hope you enjoy what's to come, then. Please R&R!


	10. Letters

**Chapter Nine: Letters**

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I am writing to tell you that I will gladly accept your offer as DADA teacher at Hogwarts. It will be interesting, but I'm sure Neville and I can muddle through together just fine. Please let me know what I need to do. Do I need to come to Hogwarts early? Get any supplies?_

_Also, assuming this is still all right, I will be bringing Ted Remus Lupin with me. And if there's anyway we can work with my schedule for that purpose, I would greatly appreciate it._

_Thank you for everything,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry wrinkled his nose at the parchment. That sounded very bland to him. But oh well. Now all he needed was a way to send it. He really should get a new owl eventually, but the thought of replacing Hedwig like that made him feel…well, evil.

But for now, maybe he could just use Pig. He went to find Ron in his room.

"Hey mate, what's up?" Ron asked when he entered. Harry suspiciously noted that Hermione was only a few feet away from him and both were looking very red. He grinned.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," Harry said pointedly, making Hermione blush further. He turned to Ron again. "Would it be all right if I borrowed Pig?"

Pig, currently in his cage in the corner, ruffled his feathers excitedly at the prospect of a job.

"Are you answering McGonagall already?" Hermione asked, curiosity peaked. "Are you accepting then?"

"Accepting what?" Ron asked, looking between the two, completely bewildered. He had been absent during the previous conversations.

"McGonagall asked me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry answered.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed. "Are you?" Hermione looked just as anxious.

Harry nodded. "And I need to owl her my answer." Ron obediently crossed the room and opened Pig's cage door. The small owl then proceeded to fly around the room in tight circles, hooting its excitement. "Pig come here, already!" He landed on the desk and held as still as he could, trembling while Harry tied the message on. As soon as the window was opened, he was off.

"So much for Quidditch then, I'm guessing?" Ron asked. Then it was Hermione's turn to look confused.

"What about Quidditch?" she asked.

"Well Harry told _me_ he was going to be a professional Seeker," he explained.

"I was," Harry confessed, "but I don't think I could handle being in the spotlight all the time. More than now, I mean."

"Well I think this is even better," Ron said. Hermione nodded her agreement.

Harry smiled. "Well _I_ think I'm going to go back downstairs now," he said, heading for the door. He paused before he left. "Behave yourselves, you two," he called back over his shoulder before walking out. If he would've turned around he'd have seen them both blush crimson but grin sheepishly.

Next he stopped at Ginny's room and knocked. "Ginny?" he called.

"Come on in, Harry." He opened the door as she put her book down. He crossed the room and kissed her cheek before taking the chair in the room's corner. Ginny sat up on her bed, crossing her legs in front of her.

"I'm taking the job at Hogwarts," Harry told her.

Ginny brightened considerably. "Oh Harry that's _wonderful!_" Harry could tell that this was what she'd been hoping for, despite her indifferent attitude the day before. But would she still be excited when she heard what he had to say?

"Listen, Gin—"

"Now Harry," she interrupted with mock seriousness, the charade spoiled by her grin. "We have to get a few things straight here. I certainly can't be seen dating my professor! How awkward would that be?" Harry grinned as well. Once again, she had beaten him to the point. "I understand perfectly," she told him, dropping the false scandalous tone.

"But surely outside class will be different…" Harry said nonchalantly. Ginny's only answer was to cross the room and sit in his lap, kissing him thoroughly. "Does that mean you agree?" Harry asked when the parted.

Ginny laughed. "No wonder you're not in Ravenclaw," she teased. He kissed her again.

Something in his pocket buzzed, and he pulled away reluctantly.

"Teddy's awake," he answered the unspoken question. Ginny stood to let him up, and he pulled out a round white object from his pocket. When he squeezed it the buzzing ceased. "This thing's handy, but quite annoying." It was sort of a wizard version of the muggle baby monitor.

-

It was that night that Pigwidgen returned with McGonagall's answer.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I was very pleased to hear your answer, and I thank you for accepting the position. Of course it is still all right for you to bring your godson, and I am sure we can work something out. Please come to Hogwarts no later than August 31, to prepare your classroom for lessons. I recommend coming up with a lesson plan of sorts for the year, but as to what and how you teach, that is up to you. _

_Also, if we are going to be colleagues, you must get used to calling me Minerva._

_If you need anything, please let me know. I will see you August 31._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S. If, in future, you send me a letter, please choose a different owl. This one hit me in the head twice._

Harry laughed at the last line. But could he really call his old transfiguration teacher Minerva? That would be very strange. Stranger even than calling Mrs. Weasley "Molly."

On a whim, Harry picked up his pen again and wrote another letter.

_Dear Neville,_

_I thought you might like to know that I'll be the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts. So I guess we're working together! I'll see you in a month._

_Harry_

Pig, who by now had realized he had another job to do, was already flying around the room again.

Harry shook his head slightly. Life was certainly going to be interesting now, quite possibly more exciting than facing Voldemort, he thought with a chuckle to himself.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Once again, please R&R! I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's finished.


	11. Kreacher's Choice

**Chapter Ten: Kreacher's Choice**

"What about Kreacher?" Harry looked up from feeding Teddy at Hermione's random question.

"What about him?" he asked, honestly confused.

"Well," she began hesitantly, "you told him you'd be moving into Grimmwald Place after a while. But, you won't be. Not now that Mrs. Weasley made you promise to stay here until you leave for Hogwarts. And you certainly won't be returning then."

Harry frowned slightly, not understanding how he had missed this problem. "I don't know," he said at last. "I hadn't thought about that."

"You could set him free!" Hermione said hopefully.

Ron snorted, causing her to glare at him acidly. "Hermione," Ron said, choosing his words carefully—in a very non-Ron-like way, "it's one thing to treat them decently and all, it's another to actually _free_ them. They don't _want _to be free."

"He might!" she retorted. "He's just never had the option!"

"His life long dream is to be beheaded and up on the wall next to his dead mother! Where does freedom fit into that? And I thought you gave up all this spew nonsense."

"It was never 'spew' it was S.P.E.W.! And that's not what I'm talking about," she said firmly.

Harry only half listened, shaking his head at the two. Some days the two were inseparable, and others it was as if they were back in first year again, bickering like typical eleven-year-olds.

"Let's ask him," he said finally, when he could take no more of the argument. Hermione looked delighted, Ron looked as though he'd lost a war. "Kreacher?" Harry called.

_Crack._

"Master Potter has need of Kreacher?" he asked, still dressed in his new white, fluffy towel draped around him like a toga. "Is Master Potter coming home?"

"I'm sorry Kreacher, there's been a change in plans," Harry told him gently. "Prof—_Minerva_ McGonagall asked me to teach at Hogwarts this year, so I'll be living there for the most part."

Kreacher looked disappointed, and his ears drooped considerably, though he tried his best to conceal it. "Kreacher will keep the house tidy and clean for next summer, then," he said, attempting to sound pleased and happy for his master.

"That's just it," Harry corrected him. "I think I've got a better idea." Kreacher perked up a little, listening. "You've got a couple of options to choose from—"

"K-kreacher choose?" the elf stammered. Then, horrified, he realized he had cut his master off. "Kreacher apologizes. Kreacher interrupted. Bad Kreacher!" He made to hit his forehead but Harry gripped his skinny little arms gently to stop him.

"Don't worry about it," he said good-naturedly. "But yes, _you_ get to choose.

"First, you can stay at Grimmwald Place and take care of it while I'm gone." Kreacher didn't look happy at the prospect, but said nothing. "Or, you can come with me to Hogwarts and help me out there."

"Kreacher chooses Hogwarts!" the elf chose without hesitation, nearly jumping up and down in excitement.

"Or," Harry said firmly, trying not to laugh. Kreacher forced himself still again, listening once more. "I can set you free and—"

"Not clothes!" Kreacher said, too terrified to realize he had interrupted Harry again. "Not clothes not clothes not clothes! Kreacher is sorry if he has offended! Kreacher will do better! Kreacher will—"

"Told you," Ron muttered to Hermione, who glared at him.

"Kreacher listen to me," Harry ordered, and the elf obediently fell silent. "If you choose freedom, I would be more than willing to _pay_ you to work for me. And I'd give you good clothes, and you'd have days off, and you'd be willing to leave whenever you like."

Kreacher's eyes were as wide as saucers. "F—freedom not punishment? Kreacher has not been bad?" he asked, trembling.

"No, freedom would be a _reward._ I know Dobby much preferred freedom. But it's your choice."

"Kreacher can choose?" he asked again, eyes still wide though his trembling ceased. Harry nodded. "Kreacher chooses Hogwarts!" he said immediately and firmly. "Kreacher come help Master Potter and Kreacher take no money. Kreacher doesn't want freedom, Kreacher wants to serve."

"Then it's settled," Harry said. "I have to be at Hogwarts on August 31, and I'll be here until then. Would you meet me at Hogwarts then?" he asked. Kreacher nodded, and after asking permission returned to Grimmwald Place.

Harry turned to Hermione, grinning. "What was that about him maybe wanting freedom?" he asked.

She turned her glare from Ron to him. "Well he _might_ have," she said, but her glare faded into a smile. "It was nice of you to ask him, though."

"Ask who what?" Ginny entered and plopped herself down on the couch next to Harry.

"I asked Kreacher if he wanted to be free," Harry answered. "He said no."

"Surprise surprise," Ron muttered again.

"Ron Weasley!" Hermione scolded, face reddening in temper. "You are the most insensitive, self-centered, thoughtless—" He cut her off with a kiss, making her gasp.

Ginny rolled here eyes at her brother. "He'd do anything to avoid an argument."

Harry's eyes twinkled in mischief. "If I disagree with that, can I try his technique?" he asked, startling a laugh out of her. He took that as a yes and kissed her softly.

"Oy! Mate!" They broke apart to face Ron, who was looking like he swallowed a frog. "Look, I said you could date her, but do you have to do that in _front_ of me? She's my little sister!" Ginny chucked the couch cushion at him.

"Sorry mate," Harry answered, fighting the urge to laugh again, "but you started it."

At that moment, George came barreling down the stairs, looking happier than he had in months. He was carrying something rather large, covered in a plain cloth.

"I've done it!" he said happily, excitement radiating from him.

"Done what?" they all asked in unison.

"Mum!" he called to the kitchen. "I want to show you all," he said, turning to the four again. "I'll show Dad and Percy when they get off work but I don't want to wait."

Mrs. Weasley came bursting into the living room. "What's going on?" she asked, eyes wide in fear. "Is something wrong?"

"No," George said enthusiastically. "I've been working on something, and I finally finished it." He set his burden down and took the cloth off.

Underneath was a large, moving portrait of a certain mischievous Weasley. And everyone was quite certain it wasn't George.

"I know it won't be the same," George said softly, but still happily. "And I know we can never replace him, but I can't go back to work alone."

"I for one think it's bloody brilliant!" the portrait-Fred said enthusiastically. "And the good news Mum is that I can't even get up to any mischief! Not while I'm only two-dimensional. Well, not as much at least." His eyes held the same playful twinkle that Fred's always held.

"I put as much of his personality into it as I could," George said, beaming. "And I gave him some of Fred's better memories. That was trickier, but I did it."

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. George looked very anxious for a moment, until his mother rushed forward and hugged him, then he looked thoroughly relieved.

Harry smiled. So _that's_ why George had been barricaded in his room this whole time! Everyone had been real worried about him, thinking he just wasn't coming out of his grief. He was glad to know there'd been a reason.

It looked like life really was moving forward.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers thus far! Please keep reviewing. I'll update as soon as the next chapter's written. Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Diagon Alley

A/N: Thank you tishtosh, xlostangelx, and Gaaraki for pointing out my little Fred/George mix-up in the last chapter. Oops! But thanks a ton! I've fixed it now.

Now for the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Diagon Alley**

The next morning George returned to work at Weasley Wizard Wheezes with Fred's portrait. Ron went with him to help him get resituated, and everyone was happier than they'd been in months. Hermione had also left to go back to her parents, whom she still missed terribly after a year apart from them.

"What do you say we go to Diagon Alley today, Ginny dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked at the breakfast table, placing a stack of pancakes in front of her.

Ginny groaned. "Mum, I'm almost 17! Don't you think I can go by myself?" (A/N: Does anyone actually know Ginny's birthday?)

"You most certainly cannot!" she cried, almost scandalously. "No daughter of mine's going to go running about Diagon Alley alone."

"But—" Harry caught Ginny's eye and gave her a meaningful look. "All right," she said instead. "Today's fine." She waited to her mother was busying herself with another stack of pancakes with her back turned before she leaned over and whispered to Harry, "What was that about?"

"You're the last Weasley in your last year," Harry pointed out, voice quiet. "This is her last time shopping for school supplies. I think she needs to go more than you need her to go."

Ginny sighed. "Fine," she muttered. "I guess you're right." She began shoveling down food with a ferocity that would've made even Ron gap.

"If it's all right, Mrs. W—err," he said at her glare. "Molly," he corrected himself again. He was never going to get used to this. "I think I'll come too. I really should get some stuff for my lessons."

"Of course, Harry!" she answered brightly.

"Don't you think you'd attract a little…attention?" Percy asked hesitantly. He was still very formal around Harry, as though not quite sure he was allowed to speak to him.

Harry sighed. "Yes," he said. "It'll be my first time going into public since the battle."

They were silent for a moment, Harry contemplating if there was a way around this factor.

"I could help you with that," Percy said quietly. Harry looked up again, listening. "A simple glamour spell would work. Everyone knows Harry Potter has black hair. If we change it to brown or red…" he shrugged nervously.

"That'd be great!" Harry answered. He wasn't angry with Percy, but Percy still seemed to think he was. Percy let out a breath of relief, as though this were a sign, and gave a small smile.

-

"Well, we might as well start with Flourish and Blotts," Mrs. Weasley announced happily and headed in that direction, Harry and Ginny following. Harry flattened his now-brown hair over his scare nervously.

"Harry, what book do we need for your class?" Ginny asked, frowning slightly at the list. "It doesn't say."

Harry froze. "Oops."

"You never picked one?" she asked, then laughed.

"McGonagall didn't tell me to!" he defended himself. "So I didn't think about it..." He sighed. "I guess I'll just have to teach without one."

"That shouldn't be too difficult," she assured him. "After all, you taught the DA without any books."

"And don't call me Harry," he said, so softly she had to lean in to hear. "I'm not sure how well a new hair color will work in fooling people."

When they entered the store, Harry looked through several heavy volumes that might help him while Ginny and Mrs. Weasley looked for her school books. Just because his students wouldn't have books, doesn't mean he could go without. He shook his head slightly. His "students" sounded very odd to him. And he supposed he'd have to get used to being called "Professor Potter" as well. The words sounded harsh to him.

In the end, he bought five different selections. One about basic hexes and jinxes, which he supposed would keep him busy with the first years for a while, one about dark creatures, two about curses, and one about complicated spells that took strength of will to use effectively, like patronuses.

After paying for them and shrinking them to fit in his pocket, he told the others he'd meet them at Madam Malkin's, and went on his own to Eeylops Owl Emporium. He really did need a new owl, though he hated to admit it. Hedwig had been a friend, a companion at the Dursley's when he had no one else. But she was gone.

He entered a bit nervously. Owls screeched from their cages as soon as he opened the door: barn, eagle, tawny, screech, and more. He walked along the cages, looking at each of them.

Finally, he chose a female eagle owl who seemed slightly better behaved than the others. She hooted appreciatively when he bought her, and he had to smile, though he longed to have Hedwig back.

When he rejoined the others in Madam Malkin's, Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh H—"She stopped herself before saying his name in front of the shopkeeper. "I didn't know that's what you were doing," she said. "I would've come with you!"

"It's all right," Harry insisted. "Besides, this way we get done that much quicker. Is there anything else you need? I could go get it."

Ginny shook her head. "Don't be silly, we'll go together. All I need now is some more parchment and quills.

Several minutes later, Ginny had her new robes, and they went to get the rest of her supplies. Then the three headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron with their purchases.

"Are you all right Harry?" Ginny asked softly, when her mother disappeared into the emerald flames to the Burrow. "I know you miss Hedwig."

"I'm fine," he said, but took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Thanks, though." She smiled understandingly, then followed her mother. Finally, Harry took a handful of the floo powder next to the fireplace, and threw it into the flames. He still hadn't entirely gotten quite used to this means of traveling, even after six years of using it.

With a sigh, he stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow!"


	13. Promises

A/N: Thank you nanite1018 and lizzie-harrison for telling me Ginny's birthday!

**Chapter Twelve: Promises**

Harry knocked softly on the door. "Ginny?" he called. "Could I talk to you?"

The door opened of its own accord. "Come on in, Harry," Ginny called excitedly.

Harry grinned. "You're having too much fun with magic, you know?"

"Oh like you were any better?" she asked accusingly. "'_Accio glasses,'"_ she quoted, looking at him pointedly.

"How'd you know about that?" he asked, grinning guiltily.

"Hermione told me," she informed him. Ginny's birthday had been the day before, but she had insisted to everyone that she hadn't wanted a big party, which they had reluctantly given in about. But she was now doing magic for nearly everything.

Harry handed her a small box wrapped in gold paper. "I know it's a day late," he said sheepishly. "But happy birthday."

Ginny smiled, curiosity peaking. He'd been so secretive about what he was getting her the past week, and he'd refused to give her any hints as to what it might be. Harry was nervous though. He wasn't exactly sure how his gift would be received.

Ginny plopped herself on her bed and gently tore the paper away, then lifted the opened the small box. Her mouth fell slightly open as she gazed at the content.

"I don't know if this is a very wizard-ish thing to do," he confessed. "Muggles do it a lot though, so I thought…I thought maybe you'd like it."

Ginny took out the small gold ring. "Ginny and Harry Forever," she read the engraving around it.

"It's a promise ring," Harry explained shortly. "You don't have to wear it…but…." He gazed at her nervously, wondering what she would do. He let out his held breath when she slipped it on her finger. Then she crossed the room and kissed him deeply.

At last they parted. "Harry, this is the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me," she informed him, smiling broadly.

"You like it then?" Harry asked, earning himself another kiss.

-

August 30th soon arrived and Harry, though he thought he had a pretty good idea what he was going to do for his different classes—at least for the first term, was a little nervous. People knew Harry the Chosen One, what would they think of Harry the teacher? Well, he would find out soon enough.

"You've got all your books, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry for the fifth time that day. "All packed and ready to go?"

"Yes Molly."

"And you know what you're going to do the first day?"

"Yes Molly."

"And—"

"Mum, give it a rest already!" Ginny said, clearly quite amused. "He's not a student anymore, remember?"

"I know…it's just—" she pulled Harry into a tight hug. "You've just grown up so fast!" she exclaimed with a small sob. "It seems like just yesterday you were asking me how to get onto platform nine and three quarters!"

Harry, not used to this behavior from anyone, was a little embarrassed.

"I'll be all right," he assured her when she finally released him.

"Besides Mum, I'll be there to keep him in line," Ginny assured her. Mrs. Weasley gave a watery laugh.

"I know I'm being foolish," she admitted with a smile. "It's just you're going off to teach, Ron's joining the Auror Acadamy, Ginny's on her last year of school…"

Ginny rolled her eyes and got up from the couch. "I'll be finishing _my_ packing she informed them, and went upstairs.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Weasley said, wiping her eyes.

Harry hugged her. "You've been the closest thing to a mother I've had," he informed her honestly. "I'll miss you. Mum," he added, smiling at her. The word felt strange on his lips, but he shrugged the feeling off. Then he went upstairs to make sure everything was indeed ready for the morning.

-

"Don't forget to give all the slimy Slytherin gits detention."

"Ronald Weasley!"

"It was just a joke Mum!" Ron said. But he leaned into Harry as soon as she wasn't watching and whispered, "Seriously though, teach 'em a lesson or two."

"Honestly Ron," Hermione told him sternly. "We should be _encouraging_ inter-house friendship. We don't want a repeat of this whole war, now do we?" She'd come over to see Harry off. She turned and hugged him. "We'll come visit," she told him. "Well, at least _I'll_ come visit."

"You bet I'm coming too," Ron told them both.

"Great," Harry said. "I can't imagine Hogwarts without you two." Ginny cleared her throat. "Or you!" Harry corrected himself quickly, kissing the top of her head. "But you're gonna be there."

"And don't you forget it," she told him, voice falsely stern.

"You two are more than welcome to stay at Grimmwald Place," Harry said, turning back to Ron and Hermione. "I don't know where you're planning on staying." He shrugged.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said. She hugged him tightly. "We'll see you in a couple weeks, probably."

"Ya mate, take care," Ron added, embracing him in turn.

"Well, all set then, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked, extending a hand. Harry shook it. "Take care of yourself." Harry turned to face the fireplace. He took a handful of floo powder from the pot beside it and tossed it into the fire. The flames turned green, and Harry stepped into it, dragging his trunk with him, and the owl cage with the eagle owl he had decided to name Aera after a name he'd found in _History of Magic._ He'd named Hedwig from that book, after all, why not again?"

"Hogwarts!" He shouted, and the room vanished into a blur and then was gone.

-

He stepped out of the fireplace in an only slightly-familiar room. Harry looked around the bare walls. No pink frills from Umbrige, no dark creatures from Lupin, no dark detectors from Moody—well, the fake Moody anyways. It seems that every time he'd been in this office it had been different. He sighed. Now it would be different again.

Harry unlocked his trunk and opened it. He didn't have a lot to put up, but he could at least make the walls look less bare.

Hermione had magically expanded his trunk so it easily fit everything he needed. First thing he pulled out was Godric Gryffindor's sword. It was his now, after all. Dumbledore had given it to him. Griphook hadn't re-claimed it since Neville had pulled it from the Sorting Hat. If he ever did return for it, Harry would give it to him, no question. That had been their agreement, after all. But he had no plans to volunteer it to the goblin. With a simple sticking charm, Harry set it on the wall behind what was now to be his desk.

There was a small bookshelf in the corner, as well, which Harry placed his books on, including the five he'd bought at Diagon Alley, and several of his old school books he hadn't felt right about throwing out, as well as others, like the instruction book on broom care Hermione had given him, and _Quidditch Through the Ages._

Aera's cage he placed in a corner and opened the door. Sleepily, the owl flew out and landed the windowsill, waiting for Harry to open the window, which he did.

A few posters and a full desk later, and the office didn't look too bad. A rumble from his stomach told him it was lunchtime, but before he so much as inched towards the door someone knocked at it.

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed when Harry had opened the door. "I got your letter, but never got the chance to respond to it. So we're _colleagues_ now! How great is that?"

Harry laughed. "So you got your first lesson all planned out?" he asked.

"Sure do! Devil's Snare, with the third years. You?"

"Well I haven't gotten my schedule yet, so I'm not sure who I've got first…"

"You've got first years first," Neville informed him. "I peeked at your schedule."

Harry grinned. "In that case, _Expelliarmus._"

Neville laughed. "Your signature move."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know why people keep saying that. I always thought if anything, my Patronus would be my signature move."

Neville shrugged. "You didn't destroy the most feared wizard of all time with a Patronus Charm," he pointed out.

Harry shook his head at this ridiculous point. "You know technically, he killed himself. Seeing as he got hit by his own Avada Kedavra."

"Yes, but in a duel against you."

"So Neville, I never asked you. Why are you teaching, anyways? Why isn't Professor Sprout teaching?"

"She retired," he answered simply. "A lot of people are retiring now that the war's over, or so it seems. I guess they're wanting a quieter life."

Harry nodded. "You eaten already?" he asked his friend. Neville smiled and led the way to the Great Hall, chatting earnestly about the different plants he planned to show his students.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R! Next chapter'll be up as soon as it's written.


	14. Introductions

**Chapter Thirteen: Introductions**

"Ah! Mr. Potter. I see you've arrived," McGonagall said, standing up from her own seat at the lunch table. Several pairs of eyes—both familiar and strange—looked up at Harry from the staff table. Harry tried to ignore them. It was strange being looked at with such…_respect; _especially from those who had _taught_ him. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

"Hullo Profe—err…Minerva." This was even stranger than calling Mrs. Weasley Molly. She pulled a piece of paper out of her robe and handed it to him.

"You're classes are all set," she said handing it to him. "Some of them are slightly larger than usual, but this way you have fewer classes and can take care of your godson. And Madam Pomfrey said she'd be more than willing to watch him for you while you're in class."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Teddy will be here tonight. Mrs. Weasley said it'd probably be a good idea if I got situated first, and that she'd bring him."

"And indeed it is. So, Mr. Potter, you sit—"

"Err, excuse me _Minerva._ But if I'm going to be calling you by your first name, don't you think you should call me Harry?" She looked only slightly taken aback.

"Yes!" Neville put in. "And you should call me Neville," he said firmly.

McGonagall smiled. "Very well then. _Harry,_ if you'd take the seat between _Neville_ and Filius." Harry and Neville grinned, and obediently took their seats.

"Hello Prof—"

"Filius, Harry, please," Flitwick squeaked. "You're my colleague now, aren't you?"

"Err." Was he going to have to call _all_ Hogwarts staff by their first names? This was going to be _very _strange indeed.

"It takes some getting used to," Neville told him. "I've been here for a couple days already, so I'm pretty adjusted. It's going to be an interesting year, though."

The man on Flitwick's other side cleared his throat pointedly. Flitwick took the cue. "Harry," he said, "may I introduce Emris Aldage, the new Transfiguration teacher. And on his other side is Seron Burves, teacher of Muggle Studies." He indicated the woman sitting next to Emris.

Harry nodded his greeting to both. "Harry Potter," he said needlessly.

"It's such a pleasure to be working with you!" Seron said.

"You're quite the celebrity now, aren't you Mr. Potter?" Emris said with a smile of his own.

"Harry, please," Harry corrected. He then busied himself with eating the food that had just appeared on his plate.

"So Neville, who's the Head of Hufflepuff now that Sprout's gone?" Harry asked after a few minutes, turning his attention to his friend again. "And is McGon—Minerva still head of Gryffindor?"

Neville frowned. "I don't know about Gryffindor," he confessed. "Minerva's probably still the head. There are so many changes going around, I don't think anyone would object to having a headmistress who's still head of a house. And Aurora—Sinistra, the astronomy teacher—is head of Hufflepuff now." (A/N: I don't remember any other Hufflepuff teachers except for Sprout. I don't think it ever said what Sinistra was from, so I just decided it would be her. Please correct me if I'm wrong or if you have a better suggestion.)

"Harry!" a voice boomed from behind him and a giant hand landed on his shoulder, squashing him down into his seat. "How ya been?" The next instant Harry felt himself pulled out of his chair and into a bone-crushing hug. Finally, Hagrid let him go and sat down on Neville's other side. "A teacher! Blimey. Always knew ya'd make a good teacher, though. Always knew."

"Hullo Hagrid," Harry greeted, slightly out of breath. At least there was _one_ name that didn't have to change. "How's Grawp?"

"Doin' fine, doin' fine," he answered, and began wolfing down his own food.

Harry took the moment of silence to unfold his schedule and look it over. His first year classes were normal sized, one class of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor first years, one of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. His second year class had all four houses. But then again, that would be a smaller group anyways, as that was the group that started last year during the war.

The next day was all four houses of third years, then a fourth year class of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Wednesday was the rest of the fourth years and then all of the fifth. The next day was two splits of sixth years, Gryfindor/Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff/Slytherin. Then Friday two groups of seventh years, divided the same way.

Each day he only had morning classes, Harry realized. By lunch his classes were over. That would be good.

-

The fireplace in Harry's office burst into emerald flames and Mrs. Weasley stepped out, holding baby Teddy in her arms.

"Harry dear!" she exclaimed cheerfully, as though she _hadn't_ just seen him that morning, and instead it had been several months since their last conversation. "I brought Teddy here, just like we planned." Her eyes welled up with tears for a moment. "I will miss having a baby in the house," she admitted. "But I suppose I'll get on all right."

Harry took the baby into his arms. "Thanks Molly, for everything," he told her.

"Oh yes! And I almost forgot." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a very miniature crib. "Where would you like his crib?" she asked. Harry led her through a door into his sleeping quarters, and indicated a corner. She placed the mini-crib down, and with a wave of her wand it enlarged to it's normal size. "That shrink spell was the handiest thing I ever learned, I'll tell you that."

Harry gently placed Teddy in the crib, where he looked at them curiously, as usual. He was caught off guard when a sudden tight pair of arms pulled him into another bone-crushing hug.

"You've just grown up so fast!" she exclaimed with another small sob. "It seems like just yesterday you were asking me how to get onto platform nine and three quarters!" Harry thought it best to _not_ point out they'd already had this conversation.

"I'll be just fine," he assured her, when at last she let him go again and he could breathe.

"Come home for the holidays?" she asked hopefully. "Like you used to?"

Harry couldn't have said no if he had wanted to, which admittedly he didn't.

-

Harry cleared his throat when he entered the hospital wing to announce his presence. "Madam Pomfrey?" he called.

"Mr. Potter! Come in, come in. And this must be Remus Lupin's son?" Pomfrey asked.

Harry nodded. "His name's Ted, or Teddy. Err, so Minerva told me you'd watch him for me while I have classes?"

"Yes, yes, I'd be more than happy to," she told him. "May I?" she asked, and took the baby from Harry's arms. Teddy seemed to like her well enough. "How old is he?"

"About three months," Harry answered. "And he's a metamorphmagus, like his mother. Err, is there anything you need to know about him?"

"Any allergies?" she asked.

"Err, not that I know of."

She nodded. "All right then. So how do you want to do this, Mr. Potter?"

Harry blinked. She was asking him? "Err, well. I. How do _you_ want this to work?" he asked at last.

"Well you could bring him to me in the mornings, and then come get him after class. Or you could just leave him here and come up and visit him in your free time." Her voice suggested she didn't think much of this second plan, and almost dared Harry to take it.

"Err, no, that's all right. I'll take care of him after classes." She beamed at him.

"Very well," and she gently handed Ted back to Harry. "So I'm assuming I'll see you tomorrow evening? Before the feast?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks for this," he told her, feeling slightly awkward. "For helping me out with Teddy and all."

"Not a problem, Mr. Potter. I do just love children." Harry fought the urge to argue. Over the years, coming in and out of this hospital wing with injuries, she had never seemed to think much of the students at all. She must mean _young_ children, Harry thought.

Well, young_er_ at least.

A/N: There you go! Same deal as usual. Next chapter will be up as soon as it's written. Please R&R! I will be eternally grateful.


	15. The Feast

**Chapter Fourteen: The Feast**

Harry stared at the back of the hall, very much aware of the many eyes staring at him. _Well, you signed up for this,_ he reminded himself. They'd get used to it, he assured himself. A few days and they'd get over it, right? After all, when Lockhart had been teaching here, people got over their awe of him pretty quickly.

Harry blinked. Did he _seriously_ just compare himself to Lockhart? He was losing it.

Neville got a fair share of stares as well. After all, he'd been the leader of Dumbledore's Army in Harry's absence, and he'd been the one to defy Voldemort and chop off his snake's head. He didn't seem to notice though. Or if he did, he carefully pretended he didn't.

He hoped the first years would get here soon. Then Harry could lock his eyes on his food.

He didn't have to wait long. Even as he was thinking this, the back doors opened and in came Flitwick, leading the scared-looking first years. Had he ever really been that small? And not even a decade ago? The idea seemed absurd.

At least the first years weren't staring at him. They seemed to preoccupied with their own fears to be awestruck by the famed Harry Potter, much to Harry's relief.

Filch quickly brought out the old three-legged stool and set the patched, and now somewhat burned, sorting hat on the stool. Harry thought he felt Neville shudder beside him.

The entire hall's attention was on the hat. After a moment's silence, a mouth appeared and it began to sing.

_At last the War is over_

_And at last a bit of peace._

_But still this old school ritual_

_Of Sorting has not ceased._

_I told you long ago_

_That divided's not the way._

_But it's true this wise old hat_

_Is growing older every day._

_This fabled friendly rivalry_

_Between the Houses of this school_

_Is perhaps not quite so bad,_

_And instead could be a tool._

_Push yourselves up to the top_

_The farthest you can go._

_The competitions of the House_

_Can help you reach and grow._

_To Gryffindor the bravest go_

_They're anything but meek._

_To Ravenclaw go those with wisdom_

_If knowledge be what you seek._

_To Hufflepuff the loyal dwell_

_Injustice peeves them most._

_To Slytherin the cunning join_

_To seek the right to boast._

_So do not fear but try me on._

_Though I see you're full of dread._

_I'll tell you where you ought to be_

_I'll see what's in your head._

The entire hall burst into applause as the hat did a strange sort of bow from its stool. And the Sorting began.

Harry didn't pay too much attention to names. He'd only forget them and have to re-learn them later in classes, anyway. It was a larger group this year, though. There were about thirty students. Nine were sorted into Hufflepuff, seven into Gryffindor, eight into Ravenclaw and only six into Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall, following the tradition of Dumbledore, didn't speak to the students until after the feast, much to everyone's obvious delight as the plates filled. But at last she stood up to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," she began. "These last few years, especially last year, have been very hard on all of us, I know." The silence was deafening. "But thankfully, this year promises to be much more peaceful. Now, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the list of the 784 items banned from Hogwarts is posted in his office, if anyone would like to double check. Also, first years please note that the forest on the grounds is strictly off-limits.

"This year, we have several new teachers. Would you please help me in welcoming Professor Aldage, who will be taking up the position of Transfiguration teacher." Scattered applause ensued. "And Professor Burves who will be our new Muggle Studdies teacher." More scattered applause.

"Also, I am sorry to say that Professor Sprout has decided to retire, this year. But I am pleased to announce that taking up the position of Herbology teacher, will be Professor Longbottom, who I am sure most of you know as the leader of Dumbledore's Army."

There was much more enthusiastic applause at this. And Neville, clearly embarrassed, insisted quietly to Harry, "But _you_ were the DA leader."

Harry shook his head. "I just started it because Umbrige wouldn't teach us anything. You're the one who made it into a real army and led it in the Battle," Harry told him. Neville shook his head slightly as he stood up to acknowledge the applause.

"And last but certainly not least," McGonagall went on, "taking up the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be none other than Harry Potter, who—"

She was cut off though when most all students leapt to their feet, cheering. Harry stood, as was expected, then sat down again. He'd have to get used to this. Even most of the Slytherins, though they weren't standing, were applauding him politely.

When the cheering died down, McGonagall continued. "That's the last of the new teaching positions, but also, Professor Sinistra will be taking over as the Head of Hufflepuff, and Professor Hagrid will be the new Head of Gryffindor."

More applause.

"Well that answers that question," Harry said to Neville, who nodded in agreement. They cheered along with the crowd though, beaming at Hagrid who looked quite pleased with himself.

"And Professor Flitwick is now the Deputy Headmaster." Another round of polite applause. "So finally, I bid you goodnight. First years, your prefects will show you do the house common rooms. Rest up! Classes start tomorrow."

With a sigh, Harry and Neville rose as well. "Congratulations, Hagrid!" Harry told him.

Hagrid beamed. "Thank ya, Harry! Ne'er imagined I'd be Head of Gryffindor! Hey, I ne'er imagined I'd be a teacher or anythin' at all!"

Neville and Harry walked a ways together, then split off. Neville went to his new office, Harry up to the Hospital Wing to get Teddy. Then he retired to his office, as well.

Aera stood in her open cage waiting for him, an envelope tight to its leg. Harry, after putting the sleeping Teddy down in his crib, took the letter from the owl.

It was from Mrs. Tonks—Teddy's grandmother. They'd been corresponding ever since Harry's birthday party, when she'd realized how much she missed her grandson. Harry had since been keeping her updated on Teddy's life.

This letter said simply that she was glad Teddy was doing well at Hogwarts, though the two of them hadn't been there for long, and if perhaps she could visit on some weekends to see him. Harry hurriedly replied with his 'yes,' saying any weekend would be fine. He'd expected some sort of similar request.

Aera took off as soon as the letter was attached, and Harry watched her disappear into the sky.

Crying emerged from his sleeping chambers, as Teddy let all the world know he was hungry. Harry, with a smile, obediently filled the bottle.

A/N: There you go! Chapter 14. Some of you –coughRyncough- :) will be quite happy that Mrs. Tonks is back in play. I'd been planning on bringing her back for a while, though I didn't plan on doing it quite so soon. But ya, feel free to put in any suggestions of things you'd like to see. I have several chapters planned out already, though none actually written, and some I'm not too sure _where_ they're going to go. But I'd love input. Please review! And I'll put the next chapter up as soon as it's finished.


	16. Classes

A/N: Oh wow! I realized that last chapter I forgot to thank BlindingFirefly for the idea of Hagrid as Head of Gryffindor! I'm sorry. So ya, thank you BlindingFirefly:D

And now for the next chapter:

**Chapter Fifteen: Classes**

Harry took a deep breath as students began to file into his classroom, several minutes before the start of class. He didn't' address them yet, knowing that if he did, he'd only have to do it again when the stragglers showed up seconds before class.

When it was finally time to start the class, Harry stood up from his desk—where he'd been pretending to be writing some notes down.

"Good morning class," he greeted, feeling very strange.

"Good morning Professor Potter," the chorused. Harry fought the urge to shake his head of his thoughts again. "Professor Potter" sounded very strange indeed.

Harry scrambled through his brains for what he was going to say. He'd gone over this again and again in his head, but his mental notes seemed to have deserted him. "Well, the whole idea behind this class, as I'm sure you've already figured out, is to teach you how to defend yourselves against the dark side, including dark curses, dark creatures, and also the temptation you may one day have to _join_ the dark side."

"But sir—" the first year clapped his hand over his mouth, realizing he had interrupted.

Harry smiled. "That's quite all right. What is it Mr…?"

"Crael," he answered. "Ian Crael."

"Ian. What is it, Ian?"

The Hufflepuff boy hesitated. "Well, sir, but there _isn't_ really a dark side anymore. Is there? How can we join the dark side when there isn't one?"

"An excellent question," Harry admitted. "And there is a vast group of people who thought the same way, and realized too late that they were wrong."

"Who?" That was one of the Gryffindor girls.

"All who were so sure Voldemort had fallen for good after the First War." The children shuddered. Like their parents, they had been raised to fear the name. Harry, of course, was speaking of the Ministry.

"But sir," Ian continued, fear etched in his voice. "You're not saying…you're not saying that You-Know-Who can come _back, _are you?"

"No." The released tension was obvious from the whole class. "He is dead, never to return. I killed him myself." Harry frowned. "Well technically he killed himself accidentally, while battling me, but that's another story. But if those people had believed he had returned, many lives could have been spared."

"Then what makes this time different?" a Gryffindor boy asked. "Maybe you're wrong, like those others were. Maybe he's not dead, just buying more time." The tension returned ten fold.

Harry beamed at him. "And now you are thinking like wizard. What's your name?"

"F-Frank Rilack," he replied, sinking into his chair.

He addressed the whole class again. "There is only ever one certainty in magic and that's this: no spell can reawaken the dead. The question then, is how do we know when someone is really dead?" The boy opened his mouth to speak again, but Harry held up his hand to silence him. "There are three things that make the end of the Second War different than the end of the First. But only one of which I will tell you.

"First, at the end of the First War, no one witnessed the death of Lord Voldemort. His powers were broken, yes, and all knew that—Death Eaters and Order members alike. But no one actually killed him, he was merely hit with his own rebounding Killing Curse. In the Second War, there were hundreds upon hundreds of witnesses. And though he was indeed hit with his own Killing Curse again, this time it finished him.

"The second difference is perhaps the most important, but I will not explain in detail. I will only say that Voldemort had taken precautions to defend himself from death. This is dark magic, the darkest of all. And believe me when I say death is by far preferable to the state he was forced to exist in for the next thirteen years. My friends and I worked together to shatter those precautions, so this time when he was hit with his Killing Curse, he was just another man—and like any other man, he died.

"The third and final difference is a personal experience of my own, and I will not even address it. All I'll say is that I know for a fact, without a doubt at all, that he is dead. But I will not tell you how I know this." What would be the point in telling them that he, too, had journeyed to the border between life and death and seen the stunted form Voldemort would be forced to exist in for all eternity?

The silence in the room was deafening.

"But of course, that does not answer Mr. Crael's question. If the dark side has fallen, what is there to defend ourselves against? You must be prepared for anything—anything at all. There is always the possibility that another Dark Lord may rise to power, the same way Lord Voldemort did. It seems inconceivable now, I agree. But half a century ago know one would even dream of the terrors that have been faced these past few decades. And even if there is never again another Dark Lord—let us pray for that—that is not to say there is no longer such a thing as dark arts, or dark creatures. And it is my job to teach you to defend yourselves against such things. For instance, what would you do if you confronted a dementor? or a werewolf? What if a dark wizard puts you under the Imperius Curse—the curse that allows them to control your mind—for something as horrific as hurting your loved ones, or something as simple as stealing a pumpkin pastry for him?" The whole class was listening with rapt, terrified attention. "I don't want to scare you," Harry told them, "but the dark arts are indeed scarry."

"Werewolves are scarry," the girl who had spoken before muttered into the silence. "And they're evil."

Harry shook his head. "Werewolves are not evil."

She looked up, completely startled. "But you just said they were dark! And werewolves fought with You-Know-Who! And they nearly—" she broke off and swallowed hard, refusing to continue.

"Werewolves fought alongside the Dark Lord, it is true. But they are no more evil by nature than are wizards or witches, both of which fought for Voldemort as well. Would you then say that all wizards and witches are evil, as well?" She didn't answer. "And there was a werewolf who fought for our side, too. A dear friend of mine, who was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I've ever had." Harry swallowed hard. "He died fighting so we could all have a brighter future, leaving behind a son he loved dearly."

"Who?" another girl asked, Hufflepuff.

Harry forced a smile. "His name was Remus Lupin. Don't get me wrong, werewolves _can_ be evil, and they are certainly deadly on the full moon. But one of the things you must learn is that there are very few creatures who are good or evil by nature. Many werewolves are merely innocent people who suffered a dark fate beyond their control.

"Few," the girl repeated. "What creatures _are_ evil by nature?"

Harry smiled grimly. "Dementors," he answered. "A dementor can no more be good than a unicorn can be evil."

"But they hurt other people!" the Gryffindor girl burst out. "They contaminate others! They kill!"

"Most against their will," Harry said firmly. He guessed this girl must have had a bad experience with a werewolf—probably Greybeck. "If a werewolf were to catch you off guard and bite you, thus making _you_ a werewolf, would that mean you are suddenly evil? No. It merely makes you a victim."

She clenched her jaw in a grim line, and Harry knew that it would be difficult—if even possible—to change her mind. But that was a task for another day.

"We will talk more later, of course," Harry said, turning back to the rest of the class again. "But right now it's time for your first lesson. So if you'd all get out your wands and pair off, we will begin with the disarming spell."

A/N: Please R&R! Sorry it took a little longer than usual—I got distracted.


	17. A Surprising Aid

**Chapter Sixteen: A Surprising Aid**

"Master Potter is tired from a long day's work," Kreacher observed when Harry entered his office again, Teddy in his arms. His first day had been…interesting. He felt he was answering more questions than teaching, but knew it was better to get the curiosity of the students out of the way now. At least for the most part.

His second (and only other) class of the day, first years of Ravenclaw and Slytherin, had gone much the same way as his first class had: "But there isn't a dark side." "He can't come _back, _can he?" "How do you know he's really dead?" Fortunately, there didn't seem to be any "touchy subjects" in the sense of the Gryffindor girl—Ellie Walpole—with the werewolves.

"It'll take some getting used to," Harry admitted to the elf. "But it wasn't bad."

Kreacher eyed Teddy in Harry's arms, a bit uncertainly. "Master Potter wishes Kreacher to take the child?" he asked hesitantly.

Harry smiled, noticing his obvious dismay. "That's all right," he answered, to Kreacher's immense relief—it seemed he was not a big fan of children.

"Kreacher has straightened Master Potter's office, Master Potter sir," Kreacher went on, as though nothing had happened. "And Kreacher has tidied Master Potter's sleeping room as well, though there was little to do to begin with.

"Thank you Kreacher. And you know, you don't _have_ to stay here all the time. You're more than welcome to go down and visit the other house elves."

"But Kreacher is happy up here," the elf insisted proudly, grinning toothily. For a moment, he reminded Harry so much of Dobby it pained him, but it faded quickly enough. Dobby had been spared the final battle, at least. And he had helped improve life for all his kind. And no matter what, Harry would never wish to replace the new Kreacher with the old, moody, grumbling one.

"Well all right then." Harry went into his room and quickly heated a bottle for Teddy, since Madam Pomfrey had told him he would be hungry soon. Sure enough, before the bottle was even ready, Teddy began to wail. Looking up, Harry had to fight the urge to laugh.

Kreacher had his hands clapped over his bat-like ears as though the crying pained him.

"If it pleases Master Potter, Kreacher will go see other elves now. Kreacher will be back soon, Kreacher promises!"

Harry barely managed to give a nod of consent and wait for Kreacher to disappear with a loud _crack_ before he burst into laughter. For someone who had spent the last few years living in Grimmwald Place with the shrieking portrait of Sirius's mother, he'd have thought Kreacher was more…accustomed to such shrieking.

Harry had just set the now-fed Teddy on the floor in the corner with some of his toys when Aera tapped on the window. Taking care to keep the child in sight—for he was still certain the baby would hurt himself the moment he turned his back—Harry opened the window and let the bird in, who had immediately—however unintentionally—captured the attention of Teddy, who cried with delight and reached up to the bird as if that would somehow bring her within his reach. The owl, ignoring this, landed on top of her cage, holding out her leg for Harry to detach the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you! I appreciate you letting me take time out of your schedule to see Ted. He just reminds me so much of my Dora—especially with his constantly changing hair._

Harry looked up. Indeed, Teddy's hair was currently turquoise where a moment ago it had been brown. For the most part it stayed fairly natural colors—but not always.

_I promise I won't be too much of a bother, but do you think I could pop in this weekend? I'd like to see him in his new "home." If not, I understand. After all, you must be busy yourself, getting used to all your new students and classes._

_How are your classes, by the by? I'm sure you're doing splendidly as a teacher. Remus always told me you had a knack for learning and teaching both._

_Hope you're well, and Teddy,_

_Andromeda_

Harry hurriedly picked up his quill and a fresh piece of paper and replied.

_Dear Mrs. Tonks,_

_Of course I don't mind if you come and visit this weekend! Feel free to come whenever you wish. You don't even have to ask._

Harry paused suddenly. He'd never really _asked_ Pr—Minerva if Teddy's grandmother could come to Hogwarts. He assumed it was all right, and still could see no reason that it wouldn't be. But perhaps he should check just to make sure.

_I suppose I should probably check with Minerva, but I'm sure it will be fine. And even if its not, we'll find some way to make this work, I promise. So just come anyways._

_My classes are going well, though rather differently than I expected. Then again, I'm not all too sure what I expected to begin with, so that's no surprise, really. Many of the kids are just quizzing me on the Battle, but I'm sure their curiosity will fade with time._

_See you this weekend,_

_Harry_

-

Lunch came not too long afterwards, as his classes were scheduled to end just beforehand each day, so Harry picked up Teddy (and his light-making teething ring, which would keep him occupied for a while, as well as his not-yet-empty bottle that had been abandoned) and headed to the Great Hall. He didn't see a need for Pomfrey to watch the child during classes _and_ meals, when he could certainly do the latter. Though once again, he realized this was not something he had discussed with Minerva.

But that didn't seem to be a problem. As soon as Minerva saw him, she took out her wand. With a wave, the table lengthened just slightly, while disturbing no one's meals, and with another flick of her wand a sort of high-chair appeared between his chair and Neville's. Harry quickly thanked her, and after setting Teddy in his new seat (though he hardly noticed, still having too much fun with his toy) Harry took his own seat. Neville smiled at Harry, but made no comment.

Most students were already there, though many more were still staggering in. Many looked up in curiosity at the new addition to the staff table. After all, the other staff members' children (Did any of them even _have_ children? Harry found himself wondering) would be at home with their spouses. So it was indeed an interesting sight to have a baby present.

Harry ignored the babble. They'd all figure it out eventually, if they hadn't already. One thing he remembered from Hogwarts, though it had been over a year since he'd last attended as a student, was that gossip traveled _fast._ Ginny and Luna already knew, of course, and everyone from his first classes today now knew he had a godson to care for, and he supposed they'd put two and two together.

It was an interesting feeling, knowing that this time the course of gossip would aid him, where before it had done nothing of the sort. He _really_ didn't feel like explaining to all his students about the deaths of Teddy's parents.

Interesting, yes. And good to know. It took a weight off Harry's shoulders he hadn't realized was there.


End file.
